Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + 3 \times 9) - 8 \times 3 $
Solution: $ = (3 + 27) - 8 \times 3 $ $ = 30 - 8 \times 3 $ $ = 30 - 24 $ $ = 6 $